Collision
by CelestialLoverxxx
Summary: Mystic Falls, the place where nothing is ever normal. And when supernatural ventures into the town once more, it is merely the same species of what they are. Or not. But when you bring your own enemies along with you, to the grounds of the people you shouldn't mess with; trouble will pick up rhythm once again.
1. Chapter 1- The Search

**This my first time writing a crossover, and also a Vampire Diaries, Twilight one, since I usually write for only anime. But anyway, I decided to give it a try. and I'm really hoping everyone reading this will like it. I have never read the Vampire Diaries books though, so I will be basing that on the show. Please point out my mistakes in places, or if I'm suddenly introducing characters who have died before the Originals did, which I'll try not to mess up. There may not be pairings, as they are already sorted, but some mild ones shall be there I guess.**

**And even though I never do a disclaimer, I'll do it anyway; I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter One- The Search**

**"I know I should trust my instincts. If trouble was there, the inevitable was it would come. Because that is just how Mystic Falls is. All about instincts. All about fear. All about preparation."**

The trees seemed to rush past in a dark green blur, every rustling of a leaf and every movement of a beetle not gone amiss by the two exhilarated vampires covering miles in seconds as they sprinted.

The forest in Mystic Falls was darker than usual, with the rain drops—remnants of the rain some time before—glistened on the leaves. The steady running left no sound but a gentle breeze that vanished quickly; as the Salvatore brothers searched the grounds with their piercing eyes hungrily.

"I can't believe you roped me into having rabbits for breakfast!" Damon complained.

"Oh, take a break sometimes brother," Stefan chided, moving faster than the blink of an eye as he grabbed one; sinking his teeth into it.

Damon muttered curse words and eyed the petite animals on the forest floor haughtily, before shrugging and following suit to Stefan anyway. At least when he got back, better 'food' would not be denied.

Hunting was hardly the reason the brothers had ventured into the forest for the millionth time again. There was a rumor going around that new vampires had come to Mystic Falls, and the last time that had happened, it had not been a good result.

Of course there were vampires everywhere, but Damon wouldn't grasp the fact that they would come to Mystic Falls out of all places, where one match can light up a forest fire. The teeniest bit of rivalry; whether it was the werewolves or the hybrids that had long been disposed of, could start a string of seemingly never-ending problems that usually ended up with even more gruesome deaths than before. No, Mystic Falls was hardly what you called a 'safe town'.

"No point in searching now. If they were here as Caroline said, they must have left by now," The blonde vampire mused, his disappointment mirrored on Damon's face at the prospect of no fresh kill.

"You can go. Obviously you're not concerned about Elena, as she attracts maximum enemies than anyone else." He said instead, again trying, and succeeding in provoking Stefan with his carelessly irritating words.

Stefan rolled his eyes and snapped; "Fine, waste your time here. And make it clear that this town can't harbor anymore more beasts without breaking down, so they should just leave."

"Arrogant much brother?" Damon smirked, his usage of the word 'brother' a mere tone of sarcasm and an old, formal habit from centuries back; when they still tried to lick Katherine's shoes.

"Look who's talking," Stefan turned grimly, before disappearing between the trees again, heading back to town. And then, instincts took over, as he quickly began to search the cemetery too, just to be sure, before giving up, knowing his targets were not there.

It was still early in the morning, and the human routine would continue. High school. After living for thousands of years, those two words kind of aggravated you. Unless of course, a lot more went on in the sidelines, which would eventually put out what a normal teen would do—and somehow or the other, Elena always became the main target too. First rule of living in this town; nothing is normal.

Damon, on the other side, fixed his leather jacket as he proceeded to search again, his ice blue eyes glinting maliciously.

"New vampire guests?" he smiled deviously to himself. "Don't worry brother, they won't last long."

* * *

"Caroline, no! Spare me the pain!" Elena protested, as her bubbly blonde friend announced her latest idea before the winter break.

"Come on Elena, Bonnie already agreed! And so did the entire school!" Caroline smiled broadly. Whether she morphed into a blood-craving creature or not, her enthusiasm remained the same—if not tragically advanced after the change.

Bonnie, who had her head in her hands, lifted it up at the mention of her name and gave a weak smile.

"Sure. Have ANOTHER ball just after the Originals were finally defeated."

Elena winced and looked away. She was still sore with the subject; "Please don't talk about it."

"Exactly! To lift the tension Elena!" Caroline said, before lowering her voice to a gentler tone. "It won't happen again, you know that. You're still human, you survived, didn't you? Make the most of it; don't give up on your life just because of what happened."

"All hail Saint Caroline," Bonnie muttered.

"I'm not giving up on life!" Elena said, surprised at the outburst of melodrama. "I'm thinking if we have one more ball, people are going to murder you. What are you trying to do? One dance every time the weather changes or one every time that Damon kills someone?"

The three friends were sitting around on the grounds of Mystic Falls High School, but there was no need to be extra quiet while discussing everything that was beyond normal; no one was sitting close enough to overhear.

"They can't murder me!" Caroline said in mock horror. "Well alright, depends on the species."

Elena and Bonnie laughed, as the latter checked her watch. "We should get going. Math up next."

They entered the school building, which had been subject to a lot of fights and the ground to battles over time. Elena had just spotted Matt and Tyler in the hallways as they walked past the lockers, and Caroline wasted no time in prancing over to Tyler.

"Where are Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked while the two carried on. There was a strange tingling in her fingers, like she was doing magic again, but she was not. Shrugging it off, she tried to ignore it.

"I don't know. They looked preoccupied yesterday, when Caroline was talking to them." Elena frowned.

"You don't think—" Bonnie started worriedly. From all the disasters that had erupted all around them, it almost seemed inevitable that trouble would strike again.

"No, I don't." Elena said in a clearly firm tone, getting into class with her best friend. Miraculously, Stefan was there, seated beside Elena's chair as always. Bonnie grinned, as her friend huffed and tackled Stefan.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

Stefan chuckled and raised an amused eyebrow. The best part about being a vampire was the power of concealment. It was so easy to just lie smoothly, even better to compel a person which he avoided if he could. And the dreadful times when history would repeat itself, and all their despair and hopelessness would come crashing down on top of them, it was so easy to switch it off. A task that mortals couldn't do. Just shut out every emotion, every need except for the bloodlust, but Stefan had learned to conquer that more than ever.

"Hunting with Damon. He's unsatisfied with the animals, so naturally he won't come again." Stefan added.

Elena looked at him suspiciously for a while, before exchanging relieved looks with Bonnie, accepting that life was back to normal. Amazing, how the smallest of things triggered such immense fear in their minds. But you couldn't blame them…after everything.

Elena glanced up at the teacher for a second, and swiftly took her diary out, uncapping her pen with her mouth. Sweeping her long hair behind her shoulder, she started to write again. It was ages since she had last written, and now she filled in the empty pages with her words.

As Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Tyler were walking back after school; Caroline couldn't stop gushing on about the dance.

"And do you think pink laces will look better or purple?" she questioned Elena, who rolled her eyes.

"Stick with pink if you must," she replied. She suddenly noticed Bonnie getting extremely jittery about something.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've been feeling weird since morning. Like, I am…I'm known by someone else besides you guys. I don't know how to explain; it's like my powers are…my powers are foretold."

Bonnie looked up at Elena, her lip shifting to the right as it did whenever she was worried.

Elena was confused. "How can you sense that? Hypothetically, even if was true, how would you understand?"

Bonnie shook her head in despair, unable to explain. It was like her magic—and she herself—had been drawn into someone else's mind, someone she didn't trust.

The brunette witch didn't know how she could understand it either. But when another witch had come to Mystic Falls, she had sensed the magical presence. And this time, her instincts made her feel that any spell she would cast, was going to be known already.

Though even to her the theory seemed silly. How could she know? It was a stupid idea, perhaps born in her mind and making her believe things that weren't there. But then, she had felt it when summoning her mother's powers, she had felt every connection.

"Ah, forget it. You're right, it's not possible." Bonnie said at last, exasperated with her lack of proper words. Elena glanced at Stefan, and from the look on his face, she knew he had heard everything—and willingly so, not because of his vampire hearing.

Tyler and Matt were talking animatedly about sports, and Caroline was busy cooking up new stuff for the dance, so apart from the three no one had listened in. They took a turn, and everyone save Stefan parted.

Stefan walked with Elena to her house, but before he could go and get some information out of Damon again, she pulled him aside.

"Are you sure nothing is going on here?" she whispered urgently, her brows creased.

Stefan knew that he wasn't exactly going to be lying; after all, until now nothing had gone wrong. And the rumor, whether true or not didn't really matter if no harm came to the people. It was stupid really; spending an entire day thinking about the unnecessary.

He kissed Elena once, and whispered back; "Nothing."

Nodding, but a tad unconvinced, Elena walked back into the house to find Jeremy already there, trying to cook something and failing. The burning smell of something overcooked hit her nose, as she grimaced and made her way over to her brother.

"You'll burn the house down Jer, better let me do it." She said, laughing at the look of annoyance on Jeremy's face.

After an hour or two, Bonnie and Caroline came over, and the blonde launched into discussion for the ball while the other two grinned and pretended to listen, lounging beside the fireplace.

* * *

Stefan entered the vast house, and found Damon leaning near the coffee table, a glass in his hand. And like usual, it was the blood that Damon actually favored, and not what Stefan forced himself to drink.

"Elena suspects," Stefan said, throwing his jacket off and crossing his arms. "Found anything?"

Damon looked at his brother impassively, before setting his glass a little harshly down on the table surface. He looked as if he was preparing to say something serious as Stefan stared at him expectantly.

And then; "What was Elena wearing today?"

Stefan clicked in impatience and the slightest twinge of jealousy, before replying. "Top, skirt, black shoes. Cut to the chase Damon."

"Ah, patience brother. And well, no. I found nothing except a scent." The raven haired vampire answered at last.

Stefan perked up a bit. "Scent? Was it familiar?"

Damon sighed, acting as cocky as usual. No one could make him the better person he was, except Elena Gilbert and her doppelganger resemblance to Katherine.

"Of course not, or I wouldn't be wasting my time telling you about this Stefan! It was….sweet. Sickly sweet in fact, and also icy. Kind of like Rebekah, minus the sweetness. Did I mention the smell of blood too?" the boy paused. "Human blood."

"And we're still talking about intruders?" Stefan prompted impatiently.

Damon ran a hand through his hair carelessly, and said; "Yes, we are. And if they come back," he held up an empty alcohol bottle, and crushed it with his fingers with a gentle squeeze. "Then they're in pretty big trouble."

For once, Stefan did not argue with his brother, and nodded grimly, an old glint of mischief back in his startling green eyes.

Trouble for sure. These were the Salvatore brothers they were messing with.

* * *

**Okay, so since this idea came to me randomly, this is just the first chapter and I have not introduced Twilight characters yet. I'll be updating when I am free, as I'm also writing another multichapter story. If you liked this, please review, then I will know whether I should continue this story or just delete it later, as I don't want it to be boring! And thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Intruders and Kidnappers

**Thank you to sabrinablok, aveave, and SwanQueen4055 for reviewing, favouriting and following Collision. I tried to make this second chapter longer :) Oh and as a side note, I do know Elena has blonde hair in the book, but since I'm following the show, she's a brunette here.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Intruders and Kidnappers**

"**I had a choice. To help, or to banish. To fight, or to ignore. But getting involved was not a choice. It was what I should have known would happen."**

"Edward, there was no point coming here. Alice must've made some mistake," Bella pressed herself to the tree behind here that was covered with moss.

The night sky was sprinkled with the stars, as the chilly wind cut at the human girl; who alone could feel the cold, while the porcelain white vampires stood around in one position, thinking and unmoving.

"I did not, Bella. It was very distinct; though whether the others will be willing to help if we are in this town…" Alice Cullen trailed off, looking as if she was in immense pain as she tried to look into the unknown again.

"There is some very strong…protection here. Like an ancient spell, but—"

"Spells don't exist Alice!" Edward snapped, his patience wearing thin remarkably fast for a vampire five thousand years old.

His behavior towards his favorite sister had become increasingly worse since she finally broke through her barrier and understood what was happening. The very second that she had informed the Cullens; The Volturi was coming—Bella had stayed human for too long, and not been changed.

"How would I know? We all thought it would be at least three hundred years before they cared to check in on Bella again!" Alice couldn't cry, but if she had been capable, the tears would not have stopped flowing.

Jasper sighed and squeezed her petite shoulders, muttering soothing words and using his own 'power' to calm her.

It had been three months since Bella and Edward's engagement, and four since Victoria and her army had been killed. They had tried to be on the run, but it was the Volturi after all; a fight was unavoidable. Now, under Jasper and Carlisle's knowledge and commands, they had arrived in Virginia, Mystic Falls…

"It was Jane. Felix and Jane _saw _her as a human, and they never wanted her to stay alive." Edward spat furiously.

"Guys, do be rational! I know how much you are doing for me," Bella paused. "Again. But if they have an army, then I should just—"

"Bella, please. We're going to fight, and we will have an army too. If we didn't care, would we come here in the first place?" Emmett said, trying to look at her in the eyes, but they were down on the forest ground.

"No other place will work. This can be the perfect battleground. The others will be coming soon, and I'm sure they will help…but I think someone is trying to track us down already." Edward said.

"But, why here? There may be danger, other—vampires." Bella winced. Even after three years, she couldn't bring herself to speak the word normally.

"Because tiny Forks is in danger if an army is coming Bella," Rosalie replied, her blonde hair looking stunning even when it was tied in a hurried mess.

"And Virginia; the Volturi have never come to this part before, I know it. I was with them for longer than you know. This in fact, is the only place where I have never seen any of our species," Carlisle informed.

"Didn't you say vampires were everywhere?" Bella frowned.

Jasper laughed a mirthless laugh. "Yes, Bella. What Carlisle means is our kind. Like our eyes, whether crimson or topaz. We have never had contact with any supernatural in this part. And the eastern parts even less."

"Then we should not take the risk of…we shouldn't be here! I know the Volturi have no idea about our accomplices, but what if there are…creatures worse than them?" Bella stuttered to a halt.

"Risk is my middle name." Edward muttered.

"Look, let me get this clear. The Volturi and their army are coming to hunt us down, and we have very less fighters on our side. Virginia is the untouched and only vampire-free place I am assuming, and since they have no control over the supernatural here—if there are any that is—then their advantages are less. We have to have the battle here; Forks has too many people who are associated with all this, and the werewolves should give us an advantage too."

Alice closed her mouth without taking a single breath after her clarification.

"Jacob will get hurt again," Bella mumbled.

"He was brilliant last time. And Leah won't be stupid this time." Emmett offered.

"Now," Carlisle announced. "The only thing left is how to get more fighters."

"We could search the town."

Alice shook her head, looking serious. "No, we should not. There was something that I could foresee—someone here has got great power. Like…like magic perhaps? I can't see who, or what kind of power, but I sense the electricity in it."

"Stop with the 'magic' rubbish Alice," Edward said, pinching his nose and glancing at Bella who was starting to shiver with the cold.  
"Magic can't save us, can it?"

"No! Okay, maybe not magic. But it's an unknown force, Edward. I caught a glimpse of a girl, and every time she flashes in my mind, something gets drawn into it. Like a bit of her power; it is mixing with my predictions."

"How does that help us fight? We can deal with that later!" Rosalie said at last, when no one spoke. Even if she did not favor Bella too much, she was against believing Alice this time.

Alice looked furious. Ignoring Esme's gentle words, and slipping out from Jasper's arm in a flash, she shouted in rare anger; "Fine! Don't believe me. And don't come looking for me, I'll be back before the fight."

"Alice, wait!" Bella shouted, but the pixie vampire broke into a run before disappearing completely between the pitch black depths of the forest as the leaves rustled.

"Give her a break, Edward. You're being very rude to her," Esme scolded her son.

"I can't stand it anymore. Why Bella? Why does she have to suffer so much because of us?" Edward moaned at last.

Bella was still as a stone sculpture now, seething in silent anger. "Edward, how many times can I prove it to you? This was my choice, I wanted this life! No one said it had to be easy!"

"Right. No one did," Emmett agreed.

"And we're not going to let you enjoy all the difficulty either Bella," Jasper grinned slightly, even though his mind was on Alice.

"So, keep calm," Rosalie started.

"And _live_ your life." Carlisle finished.

"We'll fight. And no one is stopping us. Alright Cullens?" Emmet said, laughing with his usual unfazed self, throwing up a hand in a massive group high-five.

Edward had a mingled expression of pride and happiness on his face, and Bella smiled; realizing there was nothing she could do to change their minds. So instead she looked away and whispered; "Thank you."

* * *

Stefan thought he had been having a good day; his brother was nowhere to be seen in the morning, his kill had been satisfying, and Elena was right beside him at the moment.

"You know, this dance may not be such a bad thing after all," Elena said conversationally, her fingers intertwined with Stefan's as usual as they walked under the pale winter sun, getting back from school

"And why is that?" The younger Salvatore had been under the impression that Elena was strongly against one more huge event that could possible turn out to have fire breathing dragons attacking it. If they were lucky that is.

"Because," Elena pouted slightly at his lack of observation. "You get to dance with me again. And this time, since Klaus is not trying to kill me, you mister will please dance like last time." She giggled a bit as she remembered Stefan whirling her around and into his arms.

Stefan laughed and bowed—it's pretty hard to do that without looking awkward while walking, but he managed to pull it off.

"It will be a pleasure, my lady."

Elena grinned, and then as they passed the old, frail trees which looked black sometimes, and past the school grounds into the dimmer street, she remembered something.

"You know, whenever Damon is not at the house, he's up to something?" the brunette girl said.

Stefan sighed internally, hoping his careless brother had not gone and brought back more trouble for this town again. After all, that was he did. Unless of course Elena was involved.

He had never been able to get past the issue of the girl walking beside him and her connection with Damon. There was an obvious, almost tangible sign that Elena was now being…shared by the two. Just like Katherine; only Elena was not betraying them into any devious plans.

"Yeah, hopefully he's just gone next town to feed on some stripper or something," Stefan said, his lips twitching at the idea.

Elena frowned and hit him lightly on the chest. "Don't say that, the image doesn't go well with my lunch."

"You've seen us—uh feed, haven't you?"

"Yes, but the stripper part, well—"

"Ah well, you know my brother."

"Stefan, give him a break!"

Stefan was about to reply again, but when he saw that she was trying to defend him that much, he gritted his teeth and fought back the anger at Damon bubbling in the pit of his stomach, dancing along with the jealousy. _Elena is mine _he thought fiercely.

"Well, glad to know you have so much love for me behind my back brother,"

Elena loosened her grip on Stefan's hand, and turned around just as he did too. Perched like a feline on one of the incredibly weak branches of a tree was Damon Salvatore, his annoying smirk back in place.

"Speak of the devil…" Stefan muttered.

"And the devil appears looking stunningly hot in his leather boots," Damon finished, jumping down neatly beside the two.

"Oh, stop it. Why are you here?" Elena prompted, eager to get going with Stefan to Mystic Grill.

But Damon as usual was completely off the point. Though Stefan did not miss the serious warning glance he threw towards the blonde, before turning to Elena again.

"Aw, come on Elena. Admit it, I'm hot!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sure you are. When hell freezes over."

"Huh. Already did when I walked in."

Elena bit her lip in an amused manner, and looked at Stefan to exchange the 'He's nuts' expression, but he was looking at Damon's face.

"Elena? You mind if I join you and Bonnie at the Grill a bit later? I think Damon has something to show me." he said, still not looking at her.

She immediately morphed into an overly worried expression and said; "What now? I'm coming too then."

Damon sighed dramatically, and clapped her on the shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll come back alive. Let's hope my brother does too."

But the cheerleader was even more suspicious now. "What do you mean Damon?" she asked sharply.

Stefan tried to look as carefree as possible and poked Elena's nose gently. "Go to Bonnie. I'm guessing Damon killed the stripper by mistake, and he's calling me to relieve himself of the uh, remorse. Okay, now get going!"

Elena closed her eyes in irritation, but she knew if she tried to force her way with them, even one of them was powerful enough to send her right back. Following wouldn't help; their vampire instincts would pick up the smallest sound at once.

"I hate you guys," she muttered, opening her eyes and glaring at an innocent raven perched on a tree.

"Love you too Elena." Stefan and Damon said in unison, before glaring at each other. Then, without another word, they sprinted forward and vanished into the twilight; gone so fast, it was like they melted into the air.

"Like I don't know what's going on," she said to herself, shoving her cold hands into her pockets, missing Stefan's warmth already, and making her way to Mystic Grill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the brothers were moving with lightning speed, as Damon directed Stefan towards the forest. But this time, he did not enter through the gap between the trees into the denser part, but went around to the old Lockwood stone well, filled with Vervain, sitting among the leaves and tangled creepers.

Damon came to a halt agilely, and Stefan, without hesitation jumped onto the side of the well, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. The mood was unlike Stefan, but he was not happy to leave Elena, just when a problem free day had been surfacing.

Damon moistened his lips and then said a bit loudly; "Looks like I found our intruder."

The other vampire grinned all of a sudden, and came down to stand in front of his brother. "How?"

His brother let out a low whistle to himself, before searching the trees behind him once. Then he turned back to Stefan. "I would like to say that I worked very hard and battled the vampire to near death, but less imaginatively brother, my target wandered willingly into the very place where I had been searching."

"Great. Where is he? Have you asked him why he's here?"

Damon chuckled at his words, confusing the blonde. Pursing his lips, as if trying to keep in a laugh that should've escaped at a marvelous joke, he shook his head slowly; in an aggravating manner more like.

"Am I missing something?" Stefan's green eyes narrowed.

"Well yes, Stefan. It's a girl."

Stefan frowned, rather taken aback from the blood-thirsty and wild male vampire image in his head, realizing it was much less.

"A girl? Easy; not Katherine again, right?"

"Come now, don't underestimate the girls Stefan, Katherine beat you up pretty good. And no it is not her, but I don't quite understand the nature of this vampire; she's not dying."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I tried to drench her in Vervain, and then to snap her neck. And the sun was still there when I found her, but she didn't have any ring or pendant to protect her."

"You tried? But if Vervain didn't work and you snapped her neck, then she should be dead, and waking up by now. When did you do this?"

Damon let out a sigh of irritation at his brother. "No, she kept dancing out of the way. Found her minutes before I came to you."

"Well then—"

"What do you want with me?" A voice that sounded like a shrill bell rang out through the clearing, and the Salvatores' eyes found a tiny girl with spiky black hair, staring at them defiantly through the trees, but Damon caught the look of apprehension.

"Rose?" Stefan blurted out, before realizing it was not their friend.

Damon hissed in warning and mild annoyance, but the girl was now edging closer.

Apart from the flare in her golden eyes, there was no change to her expression, and not a flicker of fear showed on her unnaturally pale, alabaster face.

"Damon, what had you done to her?" Stefan asked at last, when none of the three spoke—the girl didn't confirm or deny Stefan's exclamation, which he now knew was wrong, and the Salvatores made no sign to answer her question.

Stefan was sure, that whatever this girl was, she didn't look like someone who would willingly wait with Damon just because he asked her to, or threatened to snap her neck.

"I compelled her dimwit. But it's not supposed to wear off that fast, what's wrong with this chick?"

"I have a name," the girl said coldly, looking straight at Damon.

Stefan knew his brother would be useless in getting information out of her, because the only techniques he used were force, or seduction. And none would work at the moment.

So he walked up boldly to the pixie, towering over her determined figure. "Then how about you tell us?"

"That," the girl spat. "Is none of your business."

But the younger vampire was determined to find out who she was…or more like what she was.

"You're not human." The girl startled then both by speaking what was on both their minds first. It was not a question, but a simple statement.

Damon clicked his fingers suddenly, getting bored of the slow pace at which everything was going at. Leave it to Stefan to become gentlemanly to a creature he couldn't kill even once. At least once! Then she could return to normal and he would probably not bother her again. Probably.

"No, we're not pixie. You're not too, but you're not affected by Vervain, so you cannot be a vampire, but you have to be some creature with that speed you've got. Are you a werewolf? A witch? A random chick who drank super fast potion as a baby? Hurry up and explain, or I'm going to find some way to kill you." Damon paused for the effect, before adding in a whisper; "And you'll stay dead."

The spiky haired girl was now wearing an expression of shock and disbelief. And all of a sudden, before Stefan could scold his brother again, she became even more still than she already was, and her face became blank.

Her golden eyes glazed for exactly three point twenty six seconds—that Damon's mind processed—and then she opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows at the boys, as if some invisible person beside had told her they were the ugliest guys in town, and she denying that with her face.

"You are vampires? There are vampires in this town?" Before any of the two could reply, she remembered Damon's words and said in an angry voice; "And how dare you call me a…a dog? Of course I am not a werewolf! I'm a vamp—"

Quicker than a heartbeat, Damon pulled out something from his back pocket—a very short, wooden stake—and lunged at the girl, thrusting the weapon forward into her stomach.

Stefan made no motion to stop him; because the damage had been done before he'd seen Damon pull the stake out. But both the vampires had expected to see blood, to see the girl drop to her knees, before the wound healed and then she became normal again.

Instead, the stake hit her torso with a dull, muffled _thuk_, as if it were hitting stone, and fell harmlessly to the ground, lying there among the stones and moss.

"How?" was all Damon could manage, at a loss for words for once.. He had attacked her because if she really was a vampire, she should have been wounded, and he knew that she had been unprepared when he lunged, so he had suddenly decided to grasp the chance.

The girl grimaced, and then abruptly narrowed her eyes, holding out her hand in a formal fashion, but looking as if she was about to throw up with the effort.

"I am Alice Cullen. I am a vampire, and you cannot kill me with wood, or any other weapon. And," Alice hesitated, knowing that she was giving away too much information to these unknown supernatural creatures. "And I don't feed on human blood."

Damon was still shocked and angry, thinking she was stronger and could not be injured with anything. Stefan extended his hand very little, and then stopped in surprise when his brother slapped Alice's hand away, snarling.

"Get out Cullen. This is our land. Get out from here, or you won't live to tell the tale; I'll find a way."

"Stop, Damon. That's enough." Stefan said cuttingly, glancing apologetically at Alice. Then he said; "Why are you here?"

"We are being followed…by the Volturi."

"The what?"

Alice was looking much gentler now, but she took a small, audible intake of breath at Stefan's ignorance of the Volturi.

"They—how can you not know them? The royal family of the vampires, the ones who can kill us with a snap of their fingers. The oldest vampires!"

Stefan backed away in sudden disgust from Alice. "You're an Original. And 'we'? There are more of you? But I though there were no more Originals left!"

Alice groaned, and then said; "No, I have no idea what your Originals are! Look, I saw you both helping us! The only reason I am still here is—"

"When exactly did we help you Cullen?" Damon interrupted, his anger still showing clearly on his handsome face.

"I…we…we have powers. I can see the future. I mean, not the exact thing, it can change, but glimpses, ideas which are still intact, unless they are tampered with again." Alice was looking uncomfortable now.

"Oh yes? And how is it you didn't _predict _me attacking you?" Damon put mocking emphasis on the word predict.

"That was because it was undecided, until the very moment when you made a conscious decision to hurt me."

Centuries of being brothers and working in stealth, experiencing all the betrayal and all the old tricks, a silent look of understanding passes through Stefan and Damon.

They knew almost nothing about Alice Cullen, no weakness except short-lived compulsion. And she had others with her, and kept talking about enemy vampires tracking them down…which meant they would come to Mystic Falls if the intruders stayed.

It was already evening, and getting steadily darker, and they had no time to exchange their histories and their powers to each other. The Salvatores needed to get more information out of Alice properly.

So, Stefan—who Alice stupidly seemed to trust more—calmly walked three steps forwards, and crouched down just a bit to the girl's height, smiling in a reassuring manner.

She was clever, he had to admit. The proximity immediately made her try and jump back, but the blonde gripped her stone hard and cold arms before that, still smiling.

With his devious soft green eyes looking directly into her suspicious liquid, golden ones, he poured out his words distinctly, each one ringing out and getting ingrained into her mind with the power he used.

"You will not speak a word to anyone, and come with us without a fight. You will answer all our questions, and not try anything funny. And you will do what we want you to do willingly, without protest."

Stefan leaned back, and Alice blinked four times, which was unusual for a vampire, and then nodded in a slightly confused, but emotionless manner.

"Well done, brother," Damon said, before jerking his head towards Alice and commanding; "Walk. Now."

And as the wintry weather picked up rhythm, the three vampires went to the Salvatore house, where the two boys promptly locked Alice up in the cellar. No matter how strong she was, that door was pretty much unbreakable from recent experiences.

Stefan quickly ran over once to Elena's house, and apologized with so much sincerity she had to give in and stop being cross. But then she was flustered again when he went back as quick as he came, talking about something he 'needed to take care of' , and refusing gently to elaborate further, much to her frustration.

The minute he was back in the house, he saw Damon was not there. And then he picked up distant orders from his voice, and the threats of Alice, before all was silent again and his brother came up the stairs, looking put off.

"I don't get why compulsion has so little effect on her! I had to do it again! I mean, nothing else works for that girl; stakes, Vervain, guns!"

Stefan raised a disapproving but amused eyebrow. "Guns, Damon?"

"Well, I still have a few left from Alaric's stash! Don't look at me like that brother, I repeat; nothing else works!"

The two Salvatores stood in silence for a while, before the younger one spoke; "I don't trust this one. And the idea of their 'royal vampires' tracking them down here…"

Damon stretched his arms and sunk into the couch. "Neither do I. But well, we've had worse than this. Lot worse."

"Yeah, true. Only we shouldn't have ended up kidnapping the psychic fortune teller home just to question her. We still don't know how strong her alliances are, or if they are a threat to Mystic Falls."

Damon smirked and replied; "Doesn't matter. We'll beat the hell out of them if they dare to become one."

* * *

**So, thanks again for the support you four who were kind enough to like my story, and I will be updating a little late this time, because my school is going to open in the next week, and I have stuff piling up! Please review, I need more to get an idea of how people think about this :)**

**If you like my writing, you can check out my other story and one-shots if you're interested; The New Student, Doesn't Take Much for a Smile, Prove It, Angel, Birthday Present and Return Gift- A Sequel to Birthday Present. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Frosted Voices

**Chapter Three- Frosted Voices **

"**Danger is rising. Problems are surfacing. The embers of battle are near. And it will be them…who will create flames from those embers. Us, who will freeze them forever; battle is near. "**

* * *

The sharp sound of heels on the cold, stone floor rang through the corridor and echoed off the lonely walls. Red, polished nails daintily trailed along the brass handle, before the hand rose to softly knock on the huge doors for acknowledgement of arrival that was hardly necessary.

Without consent, the woman pushed the barriers open and entered the majestic room, looking up fearlessly at the three immortals sitting lazily on the three thrones.

"There is one," the woman held up one long finger; "For you. And another," she gestured slightly towards the doors; "For the army."

Aro, Caius and Marcus gazed down at the upright girl, and five seconds, thirty-three nanoseconds passed by before Aro smiled.

"Not one person has suspected?"

The dark-haired beauty shook her head, returning the smile and looking at Aro wonderingly at the same time. "No. Volterra is safe."

"Then pray do invite our guests." Caius spoke, hardly attentive of the conversation going on.

"Army?" the woman gave a questioning look at Aro, who waved his hand dismissively.

"It can wait. We are stronger without one, but we take our laws seriously. Invite them in now, Eira."

Eira bowed, and had just turned away when she felt an icy breath down her neck, freezing her insides to her very toes as she cringed but gently turned back, her mascara lined eyelashes closing over briefly.

Aro smiled at her again, his scarlet eyes glinting and watching her hungrily. Eira, now becoming true to the meaning of her name, turned pale as snow, but played along, though they both knew their exchange of formal words had little time to live.

"Lord?" Eira whispered. "Do I need to do something else?"

The room seemed even more silent than before, if that was possible. Aro mockingly tapped his chin, and then caressed Eira's face.

"I was wondering," he said in his angelic voice. "Which group you want to join, my dear. Do you not want to join…us?"

"She can stay for dinner!" Caius suggested, the corners of his blood-red lips lifted.

Eira was separated from Aro by maybe a few centimeters now, and the latter was now holding her wrists that Eira unconsciously noticed suddenly.

There was a glaze in the vampire's eyes as he dwelled into her thoughts; he not only sensed but saw the fear, indecisiveness and…very interesting…anger.

"What makes you so angry, dear?" Aro asked casually. Behind them, Marcus was watching the scene with an air of impatience; there was no need to dispose of this ignorant human girl today, why was Aro acting so quickly now? Just a few more years, and then she could go.

"I am not…" Eira's intake of breath did not miss any of the vampires' ears when Aro leaned in closer to the left side of her neck.

"Do not lie." Aro abruptly leaned back, and relived her by uttering his next words; "We may still have use for you though. Ah, pity you do not want to be a part of the army, Eira…the first to be frank."

"First and the only intelligent one." Caius nodded approvingly.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the woman edged testily away from Aro, saw that he did not protest, and then hurried out with her heart beating away too loud, signifying the flow of blood in her veins even more.

Marcus turned his head away distastefully. "Humans. Too scared to see that we're the ones who keep them safe."

"And yet," Caius said, as thirty German, Spanish and Indian foreigners were ushered into the room, half of them looking awed and half looking apprehensive at the lack of any windows or any method of getting out save the doors…which were now being bolted with the heavy, gold chains.

"And yet, it is still us who make them unsafe."

A woman screamed. Aro, Caius and Marcus lunged. Eira hurriedly covered her ears, her impassive face breaking into an expression of torture, though the real torture was behind those mahogany doors, and stumbled back towards her assigned place.

More screams followed, and then everything was silent.

* * *

"I'm warning you."

"Nah, don't really care."

"I said I'm warning you. Step away. Now."

"And I said I don't give a damn. Now spill, sweetheart, I'm a busy guy."

"Yeah right. Doing what, killing innocent humans?"

"Nope. But even if I was, better than tugging along my enemies on a leash to your territory, yeah? Spill."

Alice closed her eyes tightly, as if praying for patience. She glanced at the dirty door and punched it yet again.

Tremors ran across it, but not a single crack appeared on the yellowed walls.

"What is this made of?" she demanded furiously. Damon just tilted his head to the side, not answering.

"Look. I just need one thing from you. The hidey-hole of your clan, and the date of your departure," Damon widened his eyes innocently. "Too much to ask, pixie?" he casually laid aside his glass of blood next to her, testing her will power.

Alice groaned in desperation. She slowly walked back to the wall she had been leaning against—as slowly as possible for a vampire—and then crouched down with her head clutched within her icy hands. "Jasper," she moaned softly.

"Who's that?" Damon asked sharply. "From your clan?"

Suddenly, Alice's face turned blank once more. There were distorted, broken images like a shattered mirror, but images all the same; she saw the other vampire whom her attacker called Stefan with a girl, she saw Edward hurting her, Damon growing weak at the scene, a dark girl helping her…Jasper dying…

"No!" she gasped out. "Stop it, stop it!" she gripped her temples so tight that even Damon was taken aback.

Then she abruptly controlled herself, and looked up at Damon once more.

He still had some virtue left. Stepping back a little, he said; "Alright. I'm giving you two hours. By then decide whether or not you are willing to give me information about your kind and that Voldemort thing you were talking about."

"_Volturi_," Alice whispered. "There is no need. I can tell you about them now." she had to get out of here before any of the Cullens were hurt. Before Bella or Jasper or Esme were hurt.

Expectantly, the elder Salvatore's frosty blue eyes showed a hint of excitement. He motioned for her to go on. And so she did.

She said everything about them; the royal family, their lust for foreign blood, their power to destroy a vampire's life in mere seconds if they broke the rules, their mercilessness, their lack of judgement, the fear that they cast like shadows over every single one of their kind in the world…

"And now they are after my…friend. Our clan, our family is trying to protect her. But The Volturi is powerful, and my power, I saw that…you will help us. We have nowhere else for a battle; every other place has the Volturi's control and knowledge. There are…powers in this town, which they do not know about."

Damon nodded, satisfied. Then something else struck him. "That friend of yours. A vampire?"

"Human."

"Well then you lied. You said you didn't hurt humans, but I found human blood in the woods."

Alice's eyes seemed to darken from golden to golden-brown as she glanced at the glass. It took all she had not to lunge and drink it. To not betray everything Carlisle had trusted the Cullens with.

"She cut herself. I did not lie, Damon."

Damon, looking mischievous, gently nudged the glass towards her, making sure the smell would hit her nose full on. "Ah. Pity, sometimes this is quite a refreshment." he said, bemusedly.

Alice shifted away, and then repeated; "Will you help us? Please?"

"Sorry chick, I'm reserved. You have to take your Volturi and go somewhere else to fight. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky! I'll be betting on you, don't worry!" Damon winked.

"Then why can't you let me go?" Alice said angrily.

"Because," Damon said, opening the door. "I don't trust you. I know you will not listen to me once I let you go, and before you do any damage with your battle to this town, you're the bait. You see, the last time I trusted another vampire…well let's say the effect was rather a long-drawn process."

Alice sat like a stone sculpture as Damon closed the door and locked it again. Then she held herself tight, but the alluring little glass sitting innocently beside her…no…Carlisle….no…Jasper…no she can't drink it…

Damon watched as Alice grabbed the glass hungrily, like a monster being unleashed from a cage after years, and devoured the blood. Her eyes turned to a horrifying mixture of murky golden and faint crimson, and a trickle of blood dribbled down her jaw and neck.

* * *

Elena looked up eagerly when the doorbell rang, leapt over the couch, knocked over a coffee-table and bounded to the door before Jeremy could keep his pencil down.

"Geez…people in love," he commented airily, getting back to his sketches.

The door swung open. An apologetic Stefan stood there in the sunlit porch, leaning against the doorframe.

Elena half-glared, half-smiled at him. His arms enclosed her as she said, "Well, Stefan Salvatore, it's time for some explanations."

Stefan pretended to look terrified, and laughed. "You want to spend your Saturday discussing what your vampire boyfriend was doing in the woods? Very normal cheerleader behavior."

"Yeah, but since when are we normal?" Elena countered, shutting the door.

"True." Stefan sighed. "I was thinking of taking you to the dock. Since it's so noisy with Jeremy around!" he called louder, and an indignant Jeremy appeared from the room. With a pencil stuck above his ear.

And the rest of the afternoon was spent at the dock after all. Stefan, deciding he could not keep it a secret from Elena anymore, explained everything to her. She did not interrupt, nor did she show any emotions. Except a flicker of annoyance.

Once Stefan was done, he couldn't hold in his curiosity. "Tell me what you're thinking," he demanded gently.

Elena huffed. "I am thinking," she said. "Why all this weird stuff happens in Mystic Falls. And really Stefan? A vampire who doesn't get burnt without protection?"

The young Salvatore grimaced. "No. Trust me; Damon has tried to dispose of her in any way possible."

"Damon would," Elena laughed.

Stefan stared, confused at her calm state, and blurted out; "Aren't you scared?"

"Nope."

"And you are willing to stay out of it until…we figure out something?"

"Yep."

Stefan's green eyes narrowed as he tried to assess just what the girl beside him was thinking. He leaned back, staring straight into the pink-ocher streaked sky.

"There's isn't anything to figure out though," Elena said suddenly. "I mean," she emphasized. "It doesn't seem like they want to hurt us. Damon is being harsh."

"You trusted Elijah, Elena, and look where that got us," Stefan reminded her.

"But that was before I lied to him," Elena glared at the blonde. "I just feel that even if you guys want to keep that girl locked up, you shouldn't try and use force to make the Cullens go away. How about a truce?"

"What kind of truce?" Stefan asked warily.

"If they agree not to harm anyone, then maybe we can allow them to…solve their problems here? You did say that they felt Mystic Falls was the only place where their enemies would find a weakness, right?"

Elena blinked as she waited for Stefan to respond. He didn't.

"Right Stefan?" she said louder.

When he didn't reply even then, Elena flared her nostrils and got up to stand on the wooden flat-boards. The sun was slowly dipping down into the horizon of the skyline and it was getting chilly.

"Fine then," she said coolly. "Decided on your own. I'm going home."

It worked. Stefan immediately broke out of his stupor and hurriedly wound his arms around Elena's legs.

"No, don't go," he pleaded in the mesmerizing voice of his. "I like your idea. I was thinking about what Damon would say when he heard it."

Elena smirked and sat down again. "Since when do you car what Damon thinks?"

"Since now. He has a point, you know. What if we get dragged into this as well? It's obvious this is a big fight, and that the Cullens have fled here."

"We'll survive," Elena rolled her eyes. "You're the most hyperactive brothers ever," she commented.

Stefan laughed and the tension broke between the two.

* * *

"You are not serious. You're insane Caroline. Utterly and completely and irreversibly."

Caroline glared. "Remember, you're still conversing with a vampire. A blonde one at that."

"What does being blonde have to do with being a vampire?" Bonnie asked quizzically.

"It means I'm doubly smart and doubly dangerous," Caroline flashed her white teeth.

Elena spluttered and Bonnie thumped her on the back. "And after everything I just told you, you still want to keep the ball going?!" she demanded. "Hey, who made her School Prez?!"

Caroline smiled an angelic smile, dived for something in her bag, and handed a couple of sheets to her friends.

"And this is—?"

"Dresses!" Caroline beamed. The cafeteria of Mystic Falls High School buzzed as they talked.

Elena looked down at marvelous sketches of different dresses on the sheets, each labeled with one of their names.

"You know, 'cause with the finals and this new event up, we may just lack the time to go shopping," Caroline reasoned solemnly.

Elena and Bonnie stared.

Sitting here, it seemed just the teeniest bit impossible that a battle was going to make its way onto the Mystic Falls grounds and that supernatural was going to strike up again.

* * *

**Please review! Actually, please do, coz this story is running VERY low on reviews, and if people are not interested then you can give me ideas to make this better or to remove it! Thanks :)**


End file.
